Splish, Splash, Splosh! (DVD)
Splish, Splash, Splosh! is a DVD featuring four thirteenth season episodes. The Australian and Polish DVDs feature two additional thirteenth season episodes, and the Norwegian, Swedish, Danish, and Finnish DVDs feature one additional thirteenth season episode. Description Even when it's wet outside you can still have plenty of fun, especially when you share your adventures with Thomas and his friends! Grab your galoshes (wellies in the UK release) and join the team as they prepare for rainy day visits and soapy spills, and then get unstuck from a snowy situation in this collection of stories from the Island of Sodor. Episodes US # Play Time # Splish, Splash, Splosh! # Slippy Sodor # Snow Tracks # Buzzy Bees (Netflix only) UK # Splish, Splash, Splosh! # Slippy Sodor # Snow Tracks # Play Time AUS # Splish, Splash, Splosh! # Slippy Sodor # Snow Tracks # Play Time # Toby's New Whistle # The Biggest Present of All France # Splish, Splash, Splosh! # The Lion of Sodor # Tickled Pink # Double Trouble # Slippy Sodor # The Early Bird # Play Time Poland # Splish, Splash, Splosh! # Slippery Sodor # Sodor in the Snow # Fun # Toby's New Whistle # Greatest Gift Norway # Soap Slippery # Fun on Rails # A Blooming Chaos # Splish, Splash, Splosh! # Snow Tracks Sweden # Slipping on Sodor # Let's Play # Flower Time on Sodor # Splash, Splash, Head Over Heels! # Tracks in the Snow Denmark # Thomas' Funny Funnel # Speed Over the Area # A Beautiful Mess # Splash, Splash, Splash! # Winter Bother Finland # Vice Smoke # Play Thomas # Flower Mess # Puddle Charms # Snow in Power Bonus Features US: * "Lift and Load Crane" game * "Counting with Thomas" game UK: * Thomas, You're the Leader (CGI version) * Meet Mr. Perkins! Trivia * This is the first DVD to feature Driver Perkins. * The Little Blue Book came with the UK DVD. * This DVD was shown in select US theaters in November 2009. * This release is available on iTunes. Goofs * In the UK, Australian, Polish and French versions, Charlie features in Splish, Splash, Splosh! before his introductory episode, Play Time. * The US theatrical poster features Alice and the Thin Controller, but they are not featured on the DVD. Gallery File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!poster.jpg|US theatrical poster File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!Netflixcover.jpg|Netflix cover File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!UKDVD.PNG|UK DVD File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!DVD2.jpg|UK Back Cover File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!UKDVDCoverSpine.jpg|UK Cover Spine File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!UKDVDDisc.jpg|UK Disc File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!(AustralianDVD).jpg|Australian DVD File:Splish,Splash,SploshFrench.png|French DVD File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!DVDPolish.jpg|Polish DVD File:Splish,Splash,Splosh(MalaysianDVD).png|Malaysian DVD File:Splish,Splash,Splosh(MalaysianDVD)backcover.png|Malaysian DVD back cover File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!DVDBrazil.jpg|Brazilian DVD File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!NorwegianprototypeDVDcover.PNG|Norwegian prototype DVD File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!NorwegianDVD.jpg|Norwegian DVD File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!NorwegianDVDbackcover.jpg|Norwegian DVD back cover File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!SwedishDVD.png|Swedish DVD File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!SwedishDVDbackcover.png|Swedish DVD back cover File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!(ItalianDVD).png|Italian DVD File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!(ItalianDVD)2.png|Italian re-release DVD File:Splash,Splash,Splash!DanishDVD.jpg|Danish DVD File:Splash,Splash,Splash!DanishDVDbackcover.jpg|Danish DVD back cover File:PuddleCharmsFinnishDVDcover.jpg|Finnish DVD File:PuddleCharmsFinnishDVDbackcover.jpg|Finnish DVD back cover File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!TitleCard.png|UK DVD title card File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!DVDmenu.png|UK DVD main menu File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!DVDmenu2.png|The episode selection menu File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!DVDmenu3.png|UK DVD bonus features menu File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!(DVD)USMainMenu.png|US Main menu File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!(DVD)USEpisodeSelection.png|US Episode selection File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!(DVD)USLanguageSelection.png|Language selection File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!(DVD)USBonusFeatures.png|US bonus features File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!(DVD)USLift&Loadcranegame1.png|Lift and Load crane game File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!(DVD)USLift&Loadcranegame2.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!(DVD)USCountingwithThomas1.png|Counting with Thomas game File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!(DVD)USCountingwithThomas2.png Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:French DVD releases Category:Malaysian VHS/DVD releases Category:Polish DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Italian DVD releases Category:Brazilian DVD releases